Primer beso, primer amor
by Hiinamori
Summary: Esta historia es yaoi. Si la quieres leer, léela y si no bien. Es una historia basada en Bakura y Yami. Breve pero bastante romántica.


"**Primer beso, primer amor"**

**Nota: **_**Este fanfic tiene 50% de hentai/yaoi. **_**Leerlo o no, es ****tú ****responsabilidad.**

**Yugi: Comienza el día con lluvia… -repetía en su mente- Yami, ¿dónde estarás? –Sosteniendo con más fuerza su rompecabezas-**

**Yami: estoy aquí… siempre cuidándote Yugi –repetía en la mente de este-**

**Yugi: Yami, por favor, no te alejes más…**

**Yami: no lo haré… -apareció a su lado y le dio un fuerte abrazo-**

**Tocan la puerta… toc, toc, toc. **

**Yugi: iré a ver, -abrió la puerta y se encontró con Bakura, si Bakura el que antes fue enemigo de Yami-**

**Bakura: Buenos días, Yugi.**

**Yugi: Bakura, pero ¿qué haces en mi casa? Es decir…**

**Bakura: … ¿está Yami? –Interrumpió su frase-**

**Yugi: oh… Yami, te llaman –apareció Yami en vez de Yugi-**

**Yami: ¿qué sucede, Bakura?**

**Bakura: podrías acompañarme por favor, debo decirte algo –bajó la mirada algo sonrojado-**

**Yami: eh, ¿de qué hablas?**

**Bakura: … ¿podrías? …**

**Yami: bien, vamos.**

**Una hora luego, Bakura y Yami se encontraban en medio del atardecer, tan cálido y cómodo, solo observándolo.**

**Yami: hemos recorrido todo, ¿qué me quieres decir?**

**Bakura: mira Yami, se que sonará raro y probablemente…**

**Yami: … ¿probablemente?**

**Bakura: no sientas lo mismo. Yo te he amado siempre y jamás he querido hacerte daño alguno. Juro que no es mentira y, puede que te parezca 'gay' pero por favor, dime que sientes.**

**Yami: Bakura, siempre te he considerado una persona dulce y amable. Y creo que también siento lo mismo, y… no me interesa lo que digan. Te amo.**

**Bakura: Y-Yami –tartamudeó sonrojado-**

**Yami: -del mentón de Bakura lo tomó y cerro el 'Te amo' con un dulce y cálido beso a la luz del atardecer-**

**Bakura: guíame…**

**Yami: -llevó a Bakura de la mano por toda la playa hasta llegar a su casa, donde la iluminación era tan confortable y con aspecto romántico. El sillón estaba tan simétrico y cálido que provocaban ganas de dormir una siesta. La melodía de los pájaros afuera hacía todo mágico-**

**Bakura: que lindo aspecto, Yami –sonrió con esa sonrisa tan dulce que a Yami le encantaba y enloquecía-**

**Yami: -recostó delicadamente a Bakura sobre el sillón y comenzó a besarlo dulce y apasionadamente, a la vez-**

**Bakura: te amaré toda mi vida y juro que nadie nos separará –sonrió de nuevo-**

**Yami: me enloqueces… -comenzó a soltar suavemente las prendas del chico peliblanco-**

**Bakura: -al mismo tiempo que le daba suaves besos, luchaba por intentar quitar esas prendas-**

**Yami: -logró soltar todas sus prendas y observó el cuerpo delicado del chico, blanco como muñeco. Un muñeco que jamás vio la luz y en ese momento, a la luz del crepúsculo, se veía tan hermoso y perfecto- eres hermoso –sonrió y volvió a dar sus suaves besos pero esta vez por todo su cuerpo-**

**Bakura: -que también había logrado desenvolver a Yami de sus ropas- tú… igual lo eres.**

**Yami: -colocó lenta y delicadamente el frágil cuerpo del peliblanco boca abajo, y se introdujo en el- no te arrepientes, ¿no?**

**Bakura: claro que no, mi faraón.**

**Yami: bien –comenzó a introducirse en Bakura largando ligeros gemidos-**

**Bakura: Y-Yami… -que también soltaba gemidos ligeros pero apasionados-**

**Yami: -se introducía más adentro de Bakura, queriendo entrar al paraíso, con la única persona que amaba-**

**Bakura: -se agarró lo más fuerte que pudo de las sabanas que los envolvían- ah, por favor… ah, termina –cerró sus ojos-**

**Yami: b-bien… -logró terminar y esta vez comenzó a lamer apasionadamente el cuerpo del chico-**

**Bakura: -aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados- te amo Yami Atem.**

**Yami: y yo te amo a ti, Bakura. **_**Príncipe de mis sueños más profundos, rey de mi corazón **_**–continuó lamiendo su cuerpo hasta llegar abajo. Donde, apasionadamente, comenzó a lamer su miembro-**

**Bakura: pero Yami… -se excitó al solo pensar que era Yami quién realizaba tal acción- … ¿qué haces?**

**Yami: -no respondió y siguió con su acción-**

**Bakura: -comenzó a soltar leves gemidos tratando de aferrarse de algo- Yami…**

**Yami: -terminó- se nota que eres principiante –sonrió de manera pervertida-**

**Bakura: -se sorprendió- ¿ah sí? ¿Qué quieres hacerme?**

**Yami: todo lo que pueda hacerte feliz, mi príncipe –volvió a sonreír, acostó al niño boca arriba e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de este, tratando de que sus lenguas se encuentren en una apasionada y romántica acción-**

**Bakura: -se dio cuenta de lo que **_**su faraón **_**intentaba**** realizar y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cuerpo del mismo-**

**Yami: -terminó con esa apasionada acción y se dispuso a también acariciar el cuerpo del chico que lo enloquecía- eres mi única razón de existencia y ojalá nuestros lazos jamás se rompan –susurró en el oído derecho de su príncipe- **

**Bakura: te prometo que nunca, nadie ni nada, los romperá –sonrió y acarició su cabello-**

**Y así los dos chicos, con un tibio abrazo, lograron dormir hasta el día siguiente.**

**Yami: -que apenas logró abrir sus ojos en la suave luz del día- ¿Bakura? –Preguntó, observando al chico-**

**Bakura: ¿Qué quieres? –Que ya había logrado despertar-**

**Yami: te quiero a ti… -murmuró entre uno que otros silbidos de pájaros-**

**Bakura: **_**sabes que soy tuyo**_** –sonrió-**

**Así, con la luz del día y los ruidos de la mañana, Bakura y Yami quedaron en ese sillón. Donde todo se había hecho una odisea a luz tenue. **


End file.
